


Are You Ready For The Monster?

by AnimeCub



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Mom Carol (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Injury, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCub/pseuds/AnimeCub
Summary: Before meeting Shadowy figure and before Tko was even born, Ko has a dark secret that no one not even his mom knows about. Every time when someone betray him or bully him or push him to his limits, something inside him comes out to exact his revenge, something that he may have created. To him, they're his protector and his friends but to his perpetrators, they are their nightmare.





	1. Prologue

It's a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining bright, birds are singing and everything is just peaceful but underneath this calmness is darkness. Somewhere in this peaceful affair, a dark forest full of trees, shrouded in shadows. It was quiet, not a speck of sound was heard until suddenly, sobbing was heard along a plead for help. Deep in the woods, among the darkness and wrist tied up in binds is a teen boy, crying as he yell from the top of his lung while pair of eyes watch him. After what felt like hours but only two minutes, the boy finally accept defeat as he bow his head. Voice filled of fear spoke to the shadow figure.

"Please.... please let me go. I-I promise... I promise that I-I'll leave you alone. I'll even d-do what you say.... j-just l-let me go p-please." 

"Now why would I do that?" A voice said, chuckling afterwards "I mean why would I let you go after picking on me?" 

"I've never pick on you."

"Really?" An crunching sound of leaves as they're being crush "then tell me wasn't you who broke my toys? Wasn't you who kick dirt in my face? And wasn't you who push me in the mud?" Footsteps crept closer and closer to the boy.

"I was joking." He laugh nervously "y-yeah it was a j-joke... a-a harmless j-joke. So you can untie me and-" 

"LIES." A light blue chi flew past him and hitting the tree few feet behind him "those was not harmless joke. You and your pathetic friends have been bullying me from day one. For. No. Damn. Reasons." The cheerful tone in their voice became toxic, growling as they glare "I did nothing just minding myself until you punks decided to pick on sweet little ol' me for sick pleasure, and I hated it. I hate your pranks, I hate your mocking laughter and I hate your ugly face." The leaves rustle against the wind in quiet, tense silence until an evil giggle erupts from the figure "but that's okay cause like you said all of it was a harmless joke." A pearly white of sharp teeth was shown, sending a shiver down the boy's spine "isn't that right, piggy?" 

"Yeah that's right." He smile fearfully watching the figure crept closer to him "all of it was nothing but a harmless joke. I was only messing with ya besides I would never do those things to you." As he speak, the ominous figure crept closer and closer until they're in front of him. The teen gulps as pair of eyes stare "so can you please let me go?" 

It was quiet as two beings have a stare down. One is fidgeting in nervous while the other is calm as they continue to stare with their eyes. Those same eyes began to close as they sigh before reopening them and in a monotone voice, gave their answer "no." 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I TOLD YOU IT WAS A JOKE. A HARMLESS PRANK. SO WHAT IF I BULLY YOU? YOU THINK YOU CAN TIE ME DOWN AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS? YOU WANT ME TO BEG FOR MERCY? WELL GUESS WHAT BRAT? FUCK YOU AND YOUR LAME WHINY SELF CAUSE I WON'T BEG." The boy pants, glaring at his perpetrator. The figures eyes were widen, surprise before laughing. Their laughter was filled with cruelty and mischief. That anger and bravery in the boy vanish being replaced with confusion. 

"Hahahaha... beg for forgiveness? Haha you think that I-hehehe will make you beg for-hahaha forgiveness? Hahahaha oh my cob hah that is-that is s-so f-funny-hehehe." They laugh, slapping their knee "I can't-I can't breathe hahahahaha." They then took deep breath to calm themselves, chuckling as their laugh subside "you're stupid. I'm not going to make you beg." 

"You're not?" 

"No I'm not." The boy sigh in relief "I will never make you beg." He yelp as the figure pulls him close and look into their glowing eyes with slit pupils, glaring at them with malice "no what I'm going to do is make you squeal. I'm going to break you, beat you and torture you until you cry for your mommy, and once I'm done." Razor sharp fangs was full on display as the boy whimper in fear "you'll never bother me again just like your friends."

"What did you do?" 

"You'll find out soon but first." Soon scream erupts from his mouth as fingers dug into his shoulder. Tears stream down his face as the figure lean close and whisper "squeal for me little pig."  
                      _______________________________________________________

"I'm so sorry for my boy's behavior. I promise he will never do this again." 

"It's okay. Ko just need some ice cream and he'll be his old self again." Carol said, holding Ko in her arms. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and bit of dirt but other than that he was fine. The mother smile apologetically at the child before glaring her son.

"Young man when we get home, you're grounded for the whole month."

"But mom he-"  
"Silence." He shut his mouth. The mother frown before turning to Carol and smile softly "well I hope your son gets better."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry if peanut hurt your son."

"You don't need to apologize for your angel. He was probably defending himself." She wave her apologies away "but anyway have a nice day you two." She then grab her son by the ear and drag him away in anger "we are going to have a long talk about your behavior and why picking on small kids is not okay." 

"But-"  
"But nothing." As he being dragged away, he couldn't help but look back as the woman wave goodbye and walking the opposite direction before his eyes widen in fear. Staring back at him is Ko, watching them over his mom's shoulder but that's not what make him scared. No, what made him scared was those brown slit eyes, sending fear into his very soul and as they get farther away, he smirk before whispering two small words that will haunt him forever.

'Little pig.'


	2. How it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Ko became all happy-go-lucky child, his life wasn't always sunny.

It's a sunny day at Lakewood and everything is just peaceful. No villain activities or no chaos just people enjoying the weather, having a nice picnic or going to the beach or take their children to parks which at this specific park right here. 

At Lakewood Park, kids are playing and laughing, running around the playground; swinging on the swings, climbing on the monkey bars and having fun while parents are keeping an eye on their children. A small group of kids are playing tag, playfully screaming as they ran, passing a red big dome. Unbeknownst of them, inside that dome is a little boy, crying his eyes out. Tears ran down his face and hitting his knees but he pay no mind as he focus on being quiet. Tan skin is caked with dirt and mud. Bits of twigs are sticking out of his dark brown hair with a dirty red headband around it. His white shirt and blue overalls are dirty and a bit torn up. 

The small boy sniffles, softly rubbing the mud off his face, revealing a small bruise. Once all the mud is gone, the small boy sigh then softly touch the bruise on his left cheek. He flinch, hissing for a bit before pulling his hand away. He sigh, closing his eyes but snap his eyes open when he heard voices; voices that sound very familiar. They start to get closer as the small boy shivers in fear, covering his mouth to prevent any noise from escaping. 

Step step step

Footsteps got closer and closer along with the voices as he try not to make any sound. Closing his eyes, he picture nice things like bunnies, watching his favorite shows, and playing with mommy. He imagine cuddling with puppies and kittens, eating his mommy's famous cookies or sleeping with Mr. Froggy. Just those things put a smile on his face but soon went away when he heard those voices again.

"Where's that stupid brat go?" His eyes snap open as happiness went to fear. He slowly glance at the hole from his hiding spot, and spotted three pair of legs standing outside the dome. His body began to shake as he listen to their words, praying that they won't look in his hiding spot as he close his eyes. 

"I don't know."

"Shoot. He's gotta be here somewhere." 

"But where? He can be anywhere. He probably left the park already." One of the kids scoffs.

"Yeah right. He's still here, hiding. We just don't know where." The boy gulps.

"But where? We check everywhere except-" it grew quiet as the three boys outside the dome stop talking. The boy wonder what's going on. Why they became quiet? Have they figure it out? Sensing that something is wrong, he open his eyes and turn his head; when he did, his eyes widen in pure fear. The boys are facing the dome but didn't look inside yet. The words that came out next didn't make him feel better "you think he's inside here?"

"Only one way to find out." Fear had struck him again for he was terrified. Time began to slow down as he watch one of them move. His entire is body shaking, heart beating faster than drums and tears running down his face. A small whimper erupts from the child as he closes his eyes.  

Apparently the heaven has answered his call and gave mercy for the poor child.

"Boys, it's time to leave."

"Okay." The boys yelled in unison. 

"Man I was hoping to 'play' with that brat some more." If you mean 'play' as in making his life miserable then no thank you. The leader of the group sigh "oh well, let's go guys." The child listen to their footsteps, running from his hiding spot. Once it was safe, he open his eyes and uncovered his mouth, hearing parents calling out their kids. Was it getting late? Is it time to go home? How long has he hide in here? Does his mom know where he is? Is she looking for him? The poor child was so busy thinking, he didn't noticed the pair of feet heading towards him. He didn't noticed someone standing outside the dome. He also didn't noticed them crouching down. What he did notice was a hand reaching out for him and that when everything slow down again. 

Darkness surrounds him, suffocating him as he watch the hand come closer with fearful eyes. Thinking they came back for him, the boy began to fear for his life. Fresh tears ran down his face as it came closer and closer. He can hear the laughter loud and clear, torturing him to no end. He couldn't move, he couldn't scream, he couldn't even call for help; all he can do is close his eyes and pray for it to be over. And so he waited and waited and waited but nothing happen except for someone petting his hair.

Wait what?

"Ko?" The boy now known as Ko open his eyes to see his mom. Her eyes are filled with concern, a frown plastered on her face as she pets her son's head "are you okay? Did you hear me calling?" 

"Mommy?" Carol smiles softly, continued petting his head. As she pets him, fear was lifted off his shoulders as he look at his mom. Soon he began to cry. Crying for his mommy as she reach in and pull him out, cradling him in her chest. She shush him, rocking back and forth on her hunches while her son cry, hugging her like his life depends on it. She rubs his back while humming a song before standing up.

"It's okay peanut. I'm here, I'm here." She softly spoke, afraid of scaring her son. She continued rubbing and shushing him until his cries turn into sniffles. Once he had fully calm down, he pulls back and look at his mommy who smiles "feeling better?" He nods "that's good. You ready to go home now?" He wipes his eyes from tears with his little hand before nodding again.

"Mhm." 

"Okay let's go home, dumbbell." Carol then pick the twigs out of his hair "and maybe give you a bath." With that said, the two walked out of the park as she hold onto her son. When they got to the car, she buckled Ko in the car seat then got in the driver seat before buckling herself in.

The two drove away from the park in silence. They know what's going to happen when they get home but for now, Carol focus on the road while Ko watch the clouds go by as they head home.  
    ______________________________________________________________________

"Hold still Ko." The little boy fuss, throwing a little tantrum while Carol held onto his face, wiping off the dirt. Ko whines, splashing the water around "peanut stop it. I almost done cleaning you just let me get this dirt off you." After cleaning his face, she smiles in success "see that wasn't hard was it?" A pout was her answer "come on dumbbell." She took him out of the tub, wrapping him in a towel then began drying him off.

Ko began to fuss again which earned him a boop on the nose. He pouts before being picked up by his mother then she unplug the tub. She walked out the bathroom and went to the bedroom before setting him down on the bed "now for some clean clothes." She dug through the drawer and pulled out a frog footsie pajamas, and clean underwear before helping her son get dressed. Once he was all freshly clean, Carol smiles softly "so Ko." Said boy looks up. It was silent between them as they stare; one trying to look small as possible while the other trying to figure out how to put this nicely. She took a deep breath then bend down to eye level "mind telling me what happen? Why were you crying?" 

Ko looks away and shrug "peanut what's wrong? First you was happy, laughing with a smile on your face and now you're all sad. Care to tell me why?" He shrug "sweetie please tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me." He avoided eye contact and just stare at the floor. She sighs in defeat, looking at her son before getting up. Soon she heard a small voice that made her strain her ears to hear it.

"I don't wanna talk about it." 

"You sure dumbbell?" He nodded "okay sweetie. Do you want to watch tv while I make us dinner?" He raises his little arms, prompting her to pick him up and walked to the living room. She place him on the couch and turn on the tv, settling it on his favorite show before getting ready to set up dinner. While dinner is being made, Ko blankly stare at the tv. His brown eyes that was filled with joy are now filled with guilt and sadness.

Guilt for lying to his mommy and not telling her what's wrong. Sadness for being helpless; unable to defend himself against them and feeling useless. But underneath those emotions, something that he's not familiar with, is anger. Why he's feeling this emotion you ask? It's because of them. Those no good, lousy, pathetic, good for nothing imbeciles. No matter where he go, they seem to love picking on him and it's not just them. Oh no. Seems like some kids love to mess with him for reasons he don't know. But just because they're bigger and older than him doesn't mean they get to do that to someone like him. It doesn't make sense to pick on someone just cause you feel like it. What do you accomplished? A pat on the back? An award? A billion bucks? Treasure? Do they know that's bullying? Even if they do, they're not going to stop because all they want is to make people suffer. 

Ko silently chuckle. If that wasn't so true. Of course those bullies want to make everyone suffer, making their life miserable and all because they don't care about feelings. They think they're stronger and for that they look down on people like him, treating them like they're weaklings. He pull his knees up and hug them, a frown plastered on his face. So many thoughts ran through his head but all it lead to is more question which makes him more frustrated. No not frustration but anger. Anger for every single one of those punks. For doing this to him and making him miserable. For making his life gloomy. For ruining his life. 

'I hate them.' Now hate is a strong word but at this point, he really don't care anymore. Why should he be nice to people, who only going to be mean and nasty no matter what you do? What's the point of it anyway? Apparently... nothing. He sigh, blankly watching tv. Suddenly, dark thoughts appear in his head but before it began to surface or plague his little mind, a voice broke his trance.

"Ko sweetie. Dinner time." Ko blink then look up as Carol pick him up and place him at the table. A smile broke out on his face, seeing a plate of spaghetti. His favorite food. 

"Yummy." He said before diving into his food. As he eat, Carol smiles softly, happy that her son is smiling again before eating her food.  
  ______________________________________________________________________

"Crybaby."

"Stupid."

"Pathetic."

"Little brat."

"No one loves you."

"You're a stupid kid."

"Nothing but a crybaby."

"Crybaby crybaby crybaby crybaby crybaby crybaby~"

"Worthless kid."

"Useless brat."

"Your mother never loves you."

"You'll never be a hero."

Ko gasp, sitting up with cold sweat running down his face. He panted, trying to calm his breathing, looking around the room. After making sure that he's safe, he closed up in a fatal position and softly cry. He cried and cried and cried his little heart out, hugging his frog plush. Sniffling with tears streaming down his face, he hug his stuffed toy closer, calming down his heart and trying to get rid of those nightmares. That what it was a bad nightmare. A nightmare that been plaguing him even since the bullying. A nightmare that make him cry almost every night. A nightmare that will forever haunts him til the end of time. A nightmare that is so terrible, so miserable that he wakes up almost every night, crying into his teddy and hoping that one day it will get better.

You know what's the sad part? He knows it won't get better. He knows that these memories will forever haunt him, holding him in its grasp; choking him, consuming him in the darkness with no way out. It's because of that he became afraid. Afraid of the darkness. Afraid of being alone. Afraid of them.

Ko hugs his teddy tighter, closer to his chest. Letting tears fall down his face, he hiccups before wiping them away. He closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. He then open them and glance at the door, wondering if he should go to mommy or not. But knowing those nightmares might return and wake him again, he decided he should do just that. He sighs then climb down before walking to the door, opening it. He peek out his room, looking both ways and once it was clear, steps out and walking straight to his mom's room. 

Inside the room, Carol is snoring away, sleeping peacefully on her bed. Her right arm hanging over the edge while the other lay under her head. She continued to sleep, unaware of the outside world or the fact her bedroom door is opening. She just sleeps, bits of drool dripping on the pillow before feeling a tug on her arm "huh?" She slowly open her eyes, blinking the sleep away "who?"

"Mommy?" From the sound of a small child, Carol sits up on her elbow and looks down to see Ko, staring at her with his big brown eyes.

"Ko? What you doing up, peanut?" Ko let's go of her hand and hug his teddy.

"I had a nightmare." Once she heard those words, she smiles softly before reaching down and picking up her son.

"Wanna sleep with mommy tonight?" She smiles even more as he nodded "okay kiddo." She pulls her child close to her chest then pull the cover over them and kiss his adorable nose "want me to sing you a lullaby?" He nodded. She smiles then begin to hum, running her fingers through his hair as he listen to the song and his mom's heartbeat. He yawns still listening but failing to stay awake, nuzzling into her bosom as he slowly lose consciousness and with a smile on his face, he fell asleep peacefully. 

Carol stops her singing and smiles. She stroke her fingers across his face before kissing him on the head then hugging her son close. As she watch her son sleep, her smiles slowly turns into a frown. A look of worried and concern cross her face. Ko doesn't have nightmares that often but during these last few months, he been having them almost every night and comes sleep with her. It kind of became a habit. But what worry her is that every time she sees him, every time she looks at him; a blank look is what she sees and it worries her. She was so used to seeing her son smiling, laughing just bringing joy in the house that even a simple frown can make her concern. It also concern her when he doesn't tell her what's wrong or he don't want to talk, and all she wants to do is help her son just to see him smile. A sigh escape from her, exhaustion filled her entire body as sleep starts to consume her. 

Before falling asleep, she began to make a plan to go to the woods with Ko, help him get his mind off of things and maybe just maybe, he'll tell her what's been bothering him. If mediating or being away can solve his problem then cob darn it so be it. With that thought in mind, Carol kiss her son's head one last time, wishing him a good night sleep before closing her eyes; slipping into unconsciousness. 

Unbeknownst of the sleeping duo, in the dark corner of the room, a pair of eyes is watching them. Staring them or in fact staring at the little boy with unreadable expression in them. The eyes blink and just like it came, it suddenly disappear without a trace of being there at all.  


End file.
